


Makeup

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Gen, Makeup, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Roman wants to help Virgil look pretty.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Makeup

“Hold still!” Roman said, fumbling with the brush in his hand.

Virgil sighed but sat still as Roman applied too much blush to Virgil’s cheeks. “Remind me why we’re doing this?” he asked.

Roman huffed. “‘Cause you wanted to look pretty in front of the others! And I can help!”

Virgil wisely didn’t mention that Roman could probably only help as an adult.

“And done!” Roman exclaimed, putting the makeup away. “You can go!”

Virgil walked out of his room and Deceit laughed upon seeing him. “Don’t laugh so soon,” he warned. “Roman did my makeup, and you’re probably next.”


End file.
